In the fire-fighting sector, extinguishing devices of the automatic type, such as fire extinguishers, fire-fighting systems and the like, are known which are provided with nozzles which, in case of fire in the controlled environment, allow automatic dispensing of the extinguishing agent without requiring the presence of the operator.
In the particular sector, the general trend is to provide automatic extinguishing devices which are assuredly effective and allow quick maintenance and restoring of the nozzles following activation.